


early morning affair.

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Engagement, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other, this is all sap tbh and i'm only a little sorry 4 it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki didn't intend to rise early, but he thinks the view of his fiance' is well worth the trouble. AyaKane, Second-Person P.O.V. Canon Divergence. Rated T for hints of sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early morning affair.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey y'all! i don't have anything special 2 say about this one - i'm just keepin' myself from going rusty and trying to stay at least semi-regular with my updates. ( well, that, and i MAY have wanted something super sappy and gay ). 
> 
> enjoy! leave your kudos and comments, let a girl know how she's doin'!

THERE IS SOMETHING to be said about rising with the sun, you think.

First, it is quiet. Most people still find rest in this hour, leaving only the quiet clicks of cicadas and the beating wings of hummingbirds as they usher in the dawn.

Second, it is just you and him - you, with black-tipped digits wrapped around your mug, and he, leaning against the kitchen wall with those careless strands of indigo tucked back into a bun.

With your body still working to wake itself up, you can't find the words to describe how becoming he looks against the pinks and yellows leaking through the window.

"You're up early, Ayato-kun." A chuckle slips your throat. "I thought you hated arising at such an early hour..."

"I still do." His eyes narrow in your direction, but the upturn in his lips leaves you unable to take him seriously. "But you left, and it woke me up."

"Implying that you can't sleep without me at your side?"

"The fuck I am. I just meant that you're a goddamn klutz in the mornings - heard you stumblin' down the hallway."

You can't help but be the one who smirks this time.

"If you were really as awake as it sounds, you'd know that the first thing I did was head toward the bathroom, not the hallway."

And, before you can wait for any retort, or snarky comment, you decide it better to set your mug down so that you can make your way to him. One hand, cupping his ass, the other, settled on his side.

"Y'know, I would never be offended if you admitted to missing my presence."  
  
In response, Ayato's hands find your arms, running along inked skin while he tilts his head up. "I don't like makin' your life easy."

"I'd be rather bored if you did."

A murmur.

"I know."

A chuckle, a pause...then, a kiss, the kind that gets your heart racing as thoughts of him being yours to enjoy like this for years to come, that gets you flushed and gleeful as cold metal from his ring finger rubs against your shoulder, reminding you of a promise that seems to make all your tragedies seem like a distant nightmare.

Upon parting -

"Come back to bed with me?"

"Would you like that?"

He gives a sharp intake of breath before blowing hot on your ear.

"And other things..."

You give his ass a squeeze, lips twitching up into a slight smirk as he gives a noise of pleasure.

"I don't see why not."

Another kiss is shared; Ayato is pulling on your hands until they find themselves tangled up in his.

"Good."

You hope to see many more mornings like this with your fiance'.


End file.
